The United Socialist State's of the Motherland (CCWP)
The CCWP The Largest Nation within the world of Felciano, the CCWP is a advocate of communism, the workers and the Utopian society it will emplace when it has taken charge. They are technolodgically advanced, and have the largest and best trained military in the known world The Home Land of the CCWP, also known as the Motherland, is the largest island currently known, it features a high tech Industrial area, many military base's, and a coastline surrounded by anti-ship mine's and air Defence site's, it features two smaller islands, one of which is designated for research, the other being the HQ of the renowned KGB The Government The Government of the CCWP is a single party Communism, through state ownership of property and industries they're remains little the CCWP cannot produce quickly, and in mass quantities, the government has also brought National service to the people, so all may fight in the name of Communism! Technology The CCWP is a level six nation, on the verge of reaching level 7, one of the most advanced states in the world Military The Military of the CCWP is comprised of four essential force's, The Soviet Army, The Soviet Navy, The Soviet Air Force, and finally the KGB The Soviet Army The Soviet Army is around 1500 men strong, easily the largest Land army in the world, they are also the best trained, and incredibly well equipped, as well as extremely well organized. It is common knowledge that soldiers also recieve additonal education in the Armed force's, to encourage recruitment and comradeship. The Soviet Navy The Soviet Navy has 17 ships, again one of the largest if not THE largest in the world, and once more incredibly well trained and well equipped, yet again Sailors also recieve additonal education The Soviet Air Force With an Air Force of 7 craft, the SAF is a highly capable supporting force, and one of the most deadly Air Force's within the world, their dedication and training is surpassed only by KGB agents, and theyre skills as Pilots and Battlespace Managers is unrivalled. Airmen also recieve additonal education The KGB The Commitee for State Security (KGB) is the premier intelligence and counter-intelligence group in the world, while theyre numbers are not exactly known, they are believed to be around the 100-150 area, KGB members recieve extensive training and citizenship tests, to ensure their loyalties are true. Military Conquests The Liberation of Anime Isle The History: Soon after the revolution that led to the Communist government being installed in the U.S.S.M information was obtained as to knowledge of a completely unprovoked attack from Sweeton against Anime Isle, The attack went unopposed by the UN, and as such the U.S.S.M made the decision to retaliate, and setn around half of it's entire military force's to liberate the Anime Isle froms it Sweeton Occupation, the armed force's of Sweeton attempted to retreat immediatley upon seeing this invasion force, but they were too slow and all of them were killed, save for an officer and the main part of his squad, the U.S.S.M suffered only one casualty, when a local assaulted a soldier and only Minor Injuries otherwise. The Annexation of Sweeton Upon the deoccupation of Anime Isle, they quickly saw the benefits of Communism, and as such reformed their goverment to fit the Communist regime, and in retalitaion the U.S.S.M sent an invasion force to Occupy Sweeton, they promptly arrived and defeated the depleted Sweeton Army, losing only around 200 men and No ships in the attack. With the conquer of Sweeton came Gulag 21 the island has been refitted as a POW camp, and the current citizens their have begun assimilation into U.S.S.M society. The Island of Sweeton is now run by the U.S.S.M. It is believed that the Queen of Sweeton escaped, and it is further believed that she is being housed by the Bevillian Nation, under the guise of a Protectorate. The U.S.S.M has demanded that she be turned over to their custody, so that she may stand trial and be punished for war crimes against Anime Isle, the UN has defended the Queen, making no statements or excuse as to her unprovoked attack. Additionally Sweeton is no longer a officially recognized nation by the CCH and it's members. Category:Country Category:CCH Category:Level 6